1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landscape light systems, and more particularly to a landscape light fixture that illuminates aesthetically desirable lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of outdoor light fixtures are known in the art. However, many of these light fixtures use incandescent light sources which consume more power and last less time than fluorescent light sources. When fluorescent light sources are employed, they typically provide undesirable light quality, such as glare or the like. The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 395,726, issued on Jun. 30, 1998 to Anthony N. Pink et al., shows an ornamental design for an outdoor light fixture. Pink et al. does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,608, issued on Oct. 4, 1977 to Horst Papenmeier, describes an inspection glass light for the illumination and simultaneous observation of working operations in closed spaces. Papenmeier does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,552, issued on Aug. 5, 1986 to Robert P. Alley et al., describes a retrofit fluorescent lamp energy management/dimming system. Alley et al. does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,934, issued on Jul. 19, 1988 to Henry von Kohorn, describes an illuminated rock garden. von Kohorn does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,487, issued on Oct. 24, 1989 to Jerry S. C. Yang, describes a low voltage illuminating lamp set with a programmable output for garden use which is used to control the lamp set in a garden. Yang does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,901, issued on Mar. 6, 1990 to David T. Carroll, describes a power supply for outdoor lighting systems that accepts ordinary household alternating current and converts this current into a lower voltage at a higher frequency. Carroll does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,917, issued on Feb. 12, 1991 to John Earnshaw, describes a light reflector for growing plants. Earnshaw does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,861 and 5,187,411, issued on Feb. 11, 1992 and Feb. 16, 1993, respectively, to Dudley G. Boyd et al., describe a discharge lamp life and lamp lumen life-extender module, circuitry, and methodology. Boyd et al. '861 and '411 do not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,202, issued on Nov. 3, 1992 to Luc R. Légaré, describes a concrete curbstone block provided with an internal illuminated housing for projecting light onto a driveway. Légaré does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5.178,454, issued on Jan. 12, 1993 to Wei-Cheng Lai, describes a decorative lamp post. Lai does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,417, issued on Jan. 18, 1994 to Milly S. Hall et al., describes a low voltage light fixture. Hall et al. does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,216, issued on Feb. 15, 1994 to George A. Volz, describes a retrofit system for converting and dedicating a high energy consuming incandescent lighting system to an energy efficient lighting system. Volz does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,442, issued on Dec. 19, 1995 to Margaret A. Self, describes a light fixture for use in hazardous locations and adverse environments that includes a mounting plate and a first ballast housing. A second non-interchangeable ballast housing may be alternately employed by use of an adapter ring removably securable intermediate the mounting plate and the second ballast housing. Self does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,610, issued on Jun. 13, 1995 to Bruce A. Pelton et al., describes an outboard ballast which allows a compact fluorescent light bulb and its associated ballast to be positioned within a standard table lamp having a standard-size harp. Pelton et al. does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,243, issued on Jun. 11, 1996 to Jack W. Masters, describes a decorative enclosure or cover that is adjustably fitted over a low voltage light fixture. Masters does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,760, issued on Jul. 22, 1997 to Joshua Z. Beadle, describes a lighting fixture that includes a housing and a reflector assembly in the housing seated in a split, resilient sealing ring and retained by a resilient retaining clip. Beadle does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,436, issued on Apr. 14, 1998 to John H. Cummings et al., describes a modular lighting fixture. Cummings et al. does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,594, issued on Sep. 8, 1998 to Linda L. Frederickson et al., describes a method and outdoor light accessory for enhancing the appearance of landscape lighting. Frederickson et al. does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,391, issued on Nov. 3, 1998 to Iain N. B. MacKay, describes an outdoor ground lighting system that includes one or more low voltage lamp units, provided from a step down transformer connectable to a high voltage AC power supply and an on/off timer operative to turn the lamps on for a selected time period during hours of darkness. MacKay does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,545 B1, issued on Mar. 27, 2001 to Ellis Yan, describes an enhanced safety system for the conversion of luminaria that uses halogen lighting technology to a safe and efficient fluorescent lighting system. Yan does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,375 B1, issued on Sep. 18, 2001 to Craig LeVasseur, describes a ballast housing having pivotally engaging mounting means. LeVasseur does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
European Patent document 0 101 147 A2, published on Feb. 22, 1984, describes a lighting apparatus suitable for general gardening and courtyard lighting. European '147 does not suggest a landscape light fixture according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.